


Listen to the Music

by TheDragon42



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Did I Mention Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Human Zenyatta, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, It's all fluff, M/M, Major Character (Almost) Dies, Oops, Trans Lúcio Correia dos Santos, get your heads out of the gutter, it sounds sexual but it really isn't, it's cold and there is fluff, lucio is thirsty, there's a lot of fluff, zenyatta has none of it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2020-10-13 22:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragon42/pseuds/TheDragon42
Summary: This was inspired by a few songs of mine and also my gf (hi babe!)Songs mentioned and those that inspired it are in notes at the end :>Please leave feedback if you think anyone is OOC, I'm really new to fanfic writing...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Im_Kuell_Gremlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Kuell_Gremlin/gifts).

Zenyatta never expected he would like this kind of music, and yet he found himself sitting at the Nepal shrine, next to his boyfriend, idly nodding his head to the beat. He didn't know the name of the song, but the soothing notes flowing through him from his left ear, thrumming through his body, making him warm. As if Lúcio had read his mind, he was shown the screen of the music player, lighting up his tanned skin in the hazy dusk light. “Cosmos”. A fitting name, as the clear sky was beginning to show specklings of stars. The air chilled and he slowly moved closer to Lúcio, who wrapped his arms around Zenyatta, his surprising warmth a comfort from the quickly chilling air. 

Not long after, the song changed to one named “Ganja”, which had a more solid beat and Lúcio absentmindedly started tapping along with one hand on Zenyatta's thigh. This action took Zenyatta by surprise, but even more so, as the beat dropped, Lúcio leaned over and kissed him. This wasn't their first kiss, but it was surprising nonetheless, and as Lúcio leaned further into Zenyatta's curved frame, he had to support himself with one arm, the other remaining wrapped around his lover's torso. Lúcio hummed into Zenyatta's mouth, causing the monk to fall in love a little bit more, if it was even possible. Somehow flipping their positions, Zenyatta ended up towering over his smaller partner, Lúcio resting on his elbows as Zenyatta become unsually dominant. Zenyatta pushed against Lúcio's loose shirt, feeling the binder underneath, the song changing to one of Lúcio's own, “Rejuvenescência”. A soft snicker came from Lúcio, Zenyatta feeling the vibrations through the DJ's chest before he pushed Lúcio back onto the freezing concrete they were sitting on. He jumped up with a yelp before play-punching Zenyatta's forearm and dragging the monk up and inside. 

As they stumbled past various monks, who gave them various glares, Lúcio giggled and grabbed his boyfriend's arm tighter, almost causing Zenyatta to yelp in pain. They eventually made it to Zenyatta's room, and threw themselves at his bed, before Zenyatta was smothered in kisses all the way down to the belt of his pants, but Zenyatta wasn't oblivious enough to miss the hints, and pushed Lúcio's head to the side.  
“Not tonight Lú.”  
“Awwwwww,” The DJ pouts before clambering up his boyfriend's chest, and flopping heavily, almost winding Zenyatta.  
“You need sleep my love, please, let us rest for at least one night.” The monk explained, tangling his fingers in Lúcio's dreadlocks. The DJ sighed, mumbled something Zenyatta didn't quite catch, and turned to pull off his binder before snuggling under the thick covers on Zenyatta's bed.  
“I love you...” He managed to say before his breathing deepened, and he fell asleep. Zenyatta closed his eyes not long after, if somewhat reluctantly as Lúcio is very cute while he's asleep, and gave the Nepal shrine peace for a little while if anything.

The next morning Zenyatta wakes to see Lúcio missing from the bed beside him. Anxiety sweeps over him as he almost runs out the door of his room, right into Lúcio, holding a tray with tea and a bowl of stewed peaches on top.  
“Ah! Zen, you scared the crap outta me!” Lúcio fumbles with the tray, almost spilling tea all over both Zenyatta and the carpet.  
“What are you doing up so early Lú?” Zenyatta asks, grabbing the tray out of Lúcio's hands and walking back into his bedroom. He plops down onto the bed and puts down the tray, patting at the spot next to him, where Lúcio diligently sits. They share the tea and peaches while Lúcio explains,  
“I... I wanted to surprise you I guess... I heard you liked peaches and...” his speaking speeds up and he buries his head in his hands. Zenyatta places his tea on the bedside table and rests a hand on his boyfriend's back.  
“Hey, are you ok?” He asks, caring tones overtaking his usual monotone self. Lúcio sniffs and looks up, his cheeks tear-stained and his eyes red.  
“Yea... I-I should go...” He goes to stand but is quickly pulled down by the waist, forcing him to sit in Zenyatta's lap.  
“What's happening Lú.” Zenyatta's tone now serious, his eyes shining in the early morning light now spilling through the window.  
“I... I don't deserve you... You're too... kind... I don't... I...” He bursts into tears and Zenyatta pulls Lúcio's small frame into a tight hug. After a minute or two, Zenyatta reaches over to the bedside table, but instead of grabbing the tea, he grabs Lúcio's phone and earbuds, offers one to the DJ, and puts on the playlist from last night.

Songs play on and on, a few by Lúcio himself, a few from Zenyatta's personal collection, the others a mixture of genres, but all of them help calm Lúcio. Eventually, he starts smiling, his cheeks pulling at the skin of Zenyatta's shoulder.  
“You smell like candied citrus peel, it's nice.” Lúcio sighs, melting into the monk's chest and legs.  
“How, specific.” Zenyatta muses, looking down to his boyfriend's messy dreadlocks. Lúcio hums into Zenyatta's shoulder, and sits up, pushing Zenyatta back onto the bed. This didn't really go to plan though, because as he fell, Lúcio's elbow knocked the bowl of stewed peaches, spilling syrup and fruit all over the bedspread.  
“Shit.” Lúcio half-yelled, throwing his head back and staring at the ceiling before carefully stepping around the puddle forming on the wooden floor and grabbing a towel from the linen cupboard to mop up the sticky mess. Zenyatta grabs a second towel, and the two frantically clean the floor before stripping the bed and throwing the sheets in the laundry chute. The two flop down on the bed once more, and Lúcio folds himself over Zenyatta's side, and it doesn't take long for the two to drift off once more, the tea on the bedside table left to go cold, undrunk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... This was supposed to only be one chapter long. But then my brain said to write more.
> 
> God 
> 
> Dammit

The ringing of bells fills the Nepal shrine, and as Zenyatta opens his door, a group of monks rush past, readying themselves for battle. Lúcio sits up slowly in the bed behind Zenyatta,  
“Whas going on...?” He mumbles, rubbing his eyes, and grabbing his binder from the bedroom floor and pulling it on.   
“There’s been an attack.” Zenyatta says, turning back towards Lúcio, tears brimming in his eyes. Lúcio snaps awake and immediately stands up, realizes he’s not wearing any pants, and speed walks over to the dresser. He pulls out the extra clothes Zenyatta has on hand for times like this, pulls them on and grabs his skates and leg braces from their resting place by the door.

Although Lúcio can walk, it gets extremely painful after a while, so he uses the leg braces and skates to make movement easier. Luckily, he’s gotten quite good and he can now skate on pretty much any surface, and with some speed. He straps on the hard-light skates in record time and grabs his headset, and blaster. He turns the headset on and places the visor over his eyes, the familiar bootup chime sounding in his ear, the visor displaying his ammo and shield strength. Swiping to the right, he switches to speed boost, the familiar tune of We Move Together As One pounding his left ear as he sprint-skates through the monastery’s carpeted hallways. He reaches the large front doors of the shrine and they swing open, revealing a group of black-clad agents. They spot Lúcio and head for him, but as soon as they move forward, a ball flies past Lúcio’s ear, and latches onto the leader of the oncoming group. Flinching with pain, he falters slightly, giving Lúcio time to glance back to Zenyatta, who now has his orbs floating peacefully around his neck. He smiles at Lúcio briefly, before a projectile hits him in the chest and he falls out of his floating position, crumpling to the ground.

Lúcio’s mind falters, and he stands there dumbfounded as his lover bleeds before him.   
“Too easy.” Says a voice behind Lúcio, but as he swings around, he finds no one is there. He frantically looks around before switching to his healing and practically flies over to where Zenyatta is lying. He lands on his knees, taking Zenyatta’s head into his hands as he pumps all his power into healing his dying boyfriend.   
“Everyone dies eventually.” Says the same voice, and Lúcio turns around to see a woman crouching above the doorway, sniper rifle in hand, a visor over her eyes, giving her an arachnid like appearance. She looks down on him, disgusted by his efforts to heal Zenyatta, but a voice calls her away from outside the door, and she jumps down and walks out the door.  
“Zen, please… stay with me Zen… I can’t lose you… please Zen… don’t die… don’t die…don’t die…” Lúcio rocks back and forth, Rejuvenescência playing softly in one ear, an error message flashing on his visor, warning him of lower power. 

After what feels like an hour, Lúcio’s power finally gives out, and he’s stuck in place, silence ringing in his ears, louder than any music. He can’t move his legs because of the lack of power, but he at least managed to stop the bleeding with what little healing he could give. Zenyatta’s breathing is shaky but it only matters that he’s breathing at all. Lúcio’s tear stained face shines in the glaring sun as he cries for his dying lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short,,,, I just really like the cutoff point and I didn't want too much to distract from what was happening.....


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *collective sigh of relief*

Zenyatta slowly wakes up, his eyes hurting in the bright, artificial light of wherever he is. He tries to sit up but fails and falls heavily on the bed he’s lying on.  
“Zen…?” Someone says from beside him, concern flowing from their words and washing over Zenyatta. He turns his head to see a short, tanned man with dreadlocks. It takes him a minute to recognise who he’s looking at,  
“Lu…” He feebly says, before coughing intensely. Lúcio put a cup to the monks lips and he dutifully drank the cool liquid, lessening the burning in his throat and cooling his chest. Looking down the bed, he sees bandages wrapped around his chest, which constrict his breathing ever so slightly. Just as Lúcio went to say something, a blonde woman walks in the room, dressed in medical grade slacks.  
“Zenyatta? Is he awake?” Her Swiss accent clear as she addresses Lúcio,  
“Yes Dr Ziegler, I gave him some water just then.” He responds, glancing over to Zenyatta’s half-closed eyes.  
“Very good, I’ll just rewrap his chest then.” She turns to Zenyatta who tries to lift his head, but seeing this, Dr Ziegler places one hand under his neck, and another under his back, below the bandages and lifts him into a sitting position.  
“Thank you…” Zenyatta whispers, before the doctor unwraps the bandages around his torso. They come off easily, until the last few rounds, where blood has soaked through and caused them to stick to his skin. Gingerly peeling them off, Dr Ziegler places the used bandage in a nearby bin, leaving the square sterile patches over the large wound. Dr Ziegler leaves for a minute to get a new bandage, allowing Zenyatta to properly breath and his skin to air out from the containment in bandages for…  
“How long was I out?” Zenyatta asks Lúcio, his voice coming back to him properly,  
“A week and a half.” Lúcio says, looking at his feet, “I thought you were dead…” He stands up and sits beside Zenyatta on the bed, looking in the monk’s golden-brown eyes, his own glistening with tears.  
“Hey, I’m alive, it’s ok.” Zenyatta wraps one arm gingerly around his boyfriend’s torso, carefully keeping him away from his sweaty, bandage marked chest.  
“Heh, yeah… now you know what I feel like.” Lúcio smirks as he points to the grooves in Zenyatta’s skin from where the bandages were pulled too tight,  
“Wait you go through this every day?!” Zenyatta glances to the DJ’s chest before looking back up to Lúcio’s eyes,  
“No, I’m kidding, I’m fine.” He laughs it off, the monk’s concern for Lúcio even when he himself is in such a dire state funny somehow.  
Dr Ziegler walks back in and scolds Lúcio, who jumps back into his seat and looks at the floor as the doctor replaces the patches on the wound, cleans it and rewraps Zenyatta’s chest, leaving after she checks his vitals.

After Zenyatta falls asleep once again, the painkillers doing their job well, Lúcio decides to explore the facility they’re in. Although he’s been to the Gibraltar base before, he’s never really had the chance to fully explore it. He follows various corridors, various scientists smiling at him as he skates past laboratories and rooms. People work diligently here, a free space to do what you want. Lúcio likes this environment and skates along the halls before bumping into a large figure, causing him to fall over onto his butt.  
“Oh uh, sorry about that, didn’t see you there.” The figure says turning around and adjusting his glasses,  
“Oh it’s ok,” Lúcio says before looking up into concerned yellow eyes, “I wasn’t looking where I was going.”  
“Here, let me help you up.” A large rough hand reaches out, which Lúcio takes, and he is hauled up to his feet.  
“I’m uh… Lúcio.” He says,  
“Winston, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Winston says, turning to continue walking down the hall, “So what brings you to Gibraltar?” Lúcio quickly skates to catch up and explains the situation with Zenyatta and the battle.  
“Ah, Talon. I see.” Winston muses as they enter the cafeteria and are greeted by a few other Overwatch members, Winston introduces them as Lena Oxton, Jack Morrison and Angela Ziegler, who he had already met in the infirmary.  
“It’s great to meet you all! I didn’t even think Overwatch was still around…” Lúcio shakes their hands and sits down at a table. He slowly nibbles the food on his plate before shoving the plate forward and standing, lifting one skating over the bench and wobbling slightly before bringing the other down and standing straight,  
“Hey, everything alright love?” Lena asks as she looks up from her food,  
“Yeah, just a little uneasy, sorry.” He replies, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand,  
“Is it because of the monk?” Angela asks, “He will be, fine but you can visit him if you want.”  
“Yeah, thanks…” Lúcio skates up the small ramp to the main hallway and finds his way to the infirmary, Zenyatta’s eyes barely open, but he smiles when the DJ skates in. He sits up, the painkillers dulling any pain the action might have caused,  
“Heya,” Lúcio sits beside the injured monk, taking Zenyatta’s hand in his own and kissing the bony knuckles protruding from his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Songs mentioned:
> 
> Cosmos - Jacoo
> 
> Ganja - Ooyy
> 
> Rejuvenescência - Lúcio (duh)
> 
> Bem-vindos à Society 2.0 - Also Lúcio
> 
> Basically all of Synaesthesia Auditiva really...


End file.
